


芬芳年华

by Go_MrCactus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, HP AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 初吻, 小甜饼, 第一次
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/590072">The Colour Inside Your Head</a>，作者：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect">papercutperfect</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	芬芳年华

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Colour Inside Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590072) by [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect). 



也许是受根深蒂固的习惯指引，每当Charles在夜里这种时候漫游学校，总是会走那些秘密的小路。现在他已习以为常，闪到挂毯后面、低声说出口令像是第二天性。用魔杖的光芒照亮石头小径、七拐八弯地绕路，也比撞见某个巡逻楼梯的级长要好。

虽然他再也没有必要藏进阴影或是躲在书架后。毕竟他现在是教授了——只要他乐意，他尽可以在走廊里晃荡到深夜，无论有没有级长。真相很简单，Charles是个糟糕的骗子。只要有人（他的教师同事们）怀疑地哼一声、眨眨眼，或是（他的学生们）狡黠一笑、不相信地说“随便你怎么说，Xavier教授”，他想出的任何走在漆黑大厅里的合理借口就都说不出口了。

每个人都知道他实际上要做什么：溜出格兰芬多塔楼的私人房间，去找Lehnsherr教授。众所周知，这一对从Charles在霍格沃茨上五年级开始就在约会，打破了格兰芬多Vs斯莱特林的敌对关系。他们牵手的背后，人们不忿地窃窃私语，不仅上课写小纸条，还在走廊里互通零碎流言。这样两个截然不同的人怎么能同对方陷入爱河呢？痛恨麻瓜的Erik Lehnsherr，冰冷孤僻，杀气腾腾，竟然和一个那么迷恋麻瓜、毕业后想当麻瓜研究教授的男孩约会。

即使是现在，15年后，Charles很清楚他和黑魔法防御术教授的关系仍然是很多八卦圈的话题。好奇的目光、傻笑、甚至是诘问——他都经历过，不止那么几回。他甚至知道学生们给他们起的外号。Erik很快就禁止了Charles说Cherik这个词，除非他想一个人度过寒冷又孤独的一夜。

Charles一手扶着粗糙的石墙，快速地穿过狭窄的小路，两步做一步，跨上磨损的阶梯。Magneto（Erik那只有着钢铁般眼神的角鸮）留下的纸条指引Charles和他在午夜时分的猫头鹰屋会面。那里有他们年少时第一次约会时的久远回忆——他们早已过了躲在遍地鸟屎和羽毛的环境中仓促接吻和短暂亲热的年纪。Charles若是说他知道自己的伴侣大半夜要他来这儿干什么，那他就是撒谎。不过，他兴致盎然。

小路带着他走上一段狭窄曲折的楼梯，他爬得越高，它变得越陡。Charles唇中哈出的空气遇冷，升起易散的云烟，他的手指冻红了。大雪已经足足下了两天，城堡和场地都被一张炫目的白色毯子盖住。霍格沃茨变成一座巨大的冰雪宫殿，若隐若现的角楼犹如甜筒冰淇淋。冰柱悬在石制的滴水嘴上，好似怪兽的胡须。就连湖泊也冻得结结实实——大乌贼似乎满意于水晶宫的平和安静，仍是一道滑行在玻璃般湖面之下的阴影。

圣诞节愈来愈近，空气中的兴奋好像电流。大部分学生回家过节，只剩下几个人与余下的教授留在空荡荡的学校里，留在响彻回声的大堂和走廊中。Charles从来不会因为节日离校，他从来不觉得Xavier家族大宅是真正的家，何况他的母亲和继父几乎不承认他的存在，也没想过互赠礼物和烹饪节日大餐。继兄Cain在Charles少时就被扔进了阿兹卡班，而他的妹妹Raven在德姆斯特朗附近某处，与丈夫幼子共度佳节。

Erik也情愿留在城堡，而非他实际拥有的霍格莫德郊外的小套间。他的母亲和父亲在他刚刚五岁时就去世了，留下幼小的他在这个巨大的世界上孤身流浪。他起先住在寄养家庭，直到长大有能力逃走。然后他在德国、波兰和瑞士的街道上苦苦求生。收到霍格沃茨的救命信之后，他最终来到英格兰，那时他至多11岁。

到了楼梯顶端，Charles用肩膀撞了下本该是死路尽头的墙壁。石块遵命移动，无声滑开，灰尘雨点般落在他的头上。

Erik站在没有玻璃的巨大窗边，后背掩在天鹅绒般的阴影中。他的宽肩膀不见了平时的压力，Charles停在门口，静静地欣赏了一会儿他的爱人罕有如此放松的景象。一百只昏昏欲睡的猫头鹰在他们头顶的栖木上沙沙作响，鸟喙的啄声满是好奇，略略不爽。

“你很久没有带我来这儿了。”Charles大声想着，走进圆塔，身后的墙闭上。“我几乎忘了潮湿羽毛和唾球的气味。”

Erik没有对他的声音做出激动的反应——无疑，Charles一进房间他就知道了。他的协调感天生首屈一指，执教数年黑魔法防御术后更是精进。Charles只有一回成功地偷偷靠近了Erik——结果他脖子上的淤青带了一个星期。受惊的Erik将他猛地推到墙上，一只手紧紧地卡住他的脖子。在他的脸发蓝之前Erik道歉了，尽管Charles很快就叫他闭嘴，承认他其实觉得这回事还挺性感的。

“几乎，但还没忘。”Erik温柔地微笑，转身面向Charles，迎来拥抱和轻吻，“你迟到了。”

Charles满不在乎地耸耸肩。“我比不上过去的年轻活力。现在上这楼梯比我16岁时要难多了。”

“收到新的麻瓜垃圾时你就很有活力。你上周为了抓住包裹扑到早餐桌上，真是奇观。你应该考虑当个找球手。”

“谢谢你了，噢，讽刺之王。”Charles轻轻捅了捅Erik的肋骨，望向他们窃窃私语的观众，它们立刻慢慢转过身子。“所以你为什么带我来这儿呢？这里冷死人了。你可以来我的房间的，你知道，这个时候格兰芬多塔楼总是安静得出奇——”

他戛然而止，笑容从脸上消失，Erik让到一边，露出一个白布盖着的及腰高的台座。他眨眨眼，眉间好奇地皱起。“这是什么？”

“圣诞快乐，Charles。”

一阵惊讶的大笑从Charles的唇间涌出。“什么，真的？可是——你从来不——哇哦，这——我不……”他停下来，摇摇头，好像是要澄清思绪。Erik狡黠地笑了。

“Charles Xavier，无言以对了？要是圣诞礼物就能让你闭嘴，我得多送你几个。”他对着盖住的台座刻意摇了摇手。“嗯？你不打算揭开它吗？”

Charles的手指抚过盖着的布料，摸到其下光滑圆润的石头。Erik从来没有送过他圣诞礼物。Erik只会在他生日时用巧克力、书本和麻瓜小玩意给他惊喜，宠坏他。人尽皆知的是Lehnsherr教授不过圣诞，只会小声抱怨那都是愚蠢的麻瓜传统和骗钱的诡计。少有人知的是Erik在自己的房间里设有光明节烛台。他在光明节的日子里用杖尖点亮每一根蜡烛，这是他的父母践行的传统。这样的景象真的很美，Charles一边望着Erik眼中跃动的烛火微光，一边将之秘藏于心，默默感到欣慰。

尽管Charles不庆祝宗教意义上的圣诞节，但他喜欢这个节日。谁能不热爱到处都是笑容、大堂高高的天花板慵懒地飘落魔法雪花、盔甲向路人唱起圣诞歌曲的日子呢？城堡大厅里涌动的兴奋嗡嗡声极有感染力，Charles尤其喜欢走廊上排成一列的高高的圣诞树，小妖精在闪亮亮的树枝之间跳来跳去，一边吵着架。这和他童年家里枯燥的房间那么不同，他的母亲和继父所理解的装饰几乎等同那些不准他碰的灰扑扑的祖传宝物。

“不算什么，”Erik低语道，双手几乎是紧张地交叠在袍子上面，“我打算明年你生日时给你的，但是……”他耸耸肩，“我等不及了。”

Charles拉下那块布，它美妙的声音比猫头鹰的低鸣还要响亮。基座之上有一个石制圆盘，其中一缕缕珍珠白色的烟气盘绕蜷曲，纤细的卷须缠成慵懒而催眠的圆圈。它闻起来像是松针，像是肉桂、薄荷和烟熏，这一切都让他回想起Erik的头发、Erik的皮肤还有Erik。

“你知道它是什么吗？”Erik静静地问。Charles点头，望着那些恍惚不定的丝线跳舞。

“冥想盆。”他抬头，笑容柔软，“你不用这么做的，Erik。”

Erik无视了他，又朝冥想盆挥挥手，“看一眼。”

Charles舔舔嘴唇，手指抓紧石盘的边缘。他倾身向前——烟气旋转得更快，一扇小窗户打开，它的呼唤同媚娃的魔咒一般不可抗拒。突然，嘎吱一声，他脚下的地板将他倾倒下去，Charles头朝下地跌进珍藏的鲜活记忆之中。

13岁的Erik手长脚长，弯腰驼背，可没有32岁的他那么优雅自在。他的二手袍子缝缝补补、破破烂烂，但他穿上，却有一种早已不在乎他人看法的自信。Charles看着Erik走过冰封的场地——与此刻的他刚刚留在身后的景色颇为相似——Erik的脖子上紧紧系着一条配色张扬的斯莱特林围巾，鼻子已经被刺骨的寒风冻红。他显得急躁又愤怒，胸前抱着一摞书，从及膝深的积雪中高高提起长腿。过了一会Charles发现，他是魔法生物课迟到了。 

不等出现Charles就知道他看的是哪段记忆。尽管如此，当空气就像巨人的大脚下踩断的树枝一般随着巨大的炸裂声劈成两半时，他还是哆嗦了一下。Erik的书从手中飞出去，他摔倒了，直接倒地，掉入他不知不觉踏上的薄薄冰层。厚厚的积雪危险地掩藏了湖的边缘——Erik这才注意到自己走叉路，却为时已晚。

Charles咬住嘴唇，提醒自己这只是回忆，他不必冲过去救Erik，毕竟——

毕竟11岁的他已经冒着大雪疾跑过去，把他的围巾和长袍扔到地上，跳进那个冰洞，丝毫不顾自身安危。他能清晰记起冰水给他的皮肤带来的刺骨剧痛，仅次于他胸中抓挠的绝望之情。他记得自己睁开眼，看到Erik努力浮向水面。他不需要冥想盆也能记起他挣扎着抱住Erik的胸膛再把他拉出冰面。而他们就在那里，打破水面，一样地大口呼吸着冰冷的空气。Erik第一个爬上岸，望向Charles时睁大眼睛，很是警戒——但他很快就伸过手来，抓住他浸湿的校服，将他拉到积雪之上。

他们的初遇。Charles将Erik从溺毙的危险中救出，此前从未与他说过话。一个一年级的格兰芬多和一个二年级的斯莱特林，躺在雪上大口喘息，不可置信又惊异地瞪着彼此，这就是某种感情的爆炸性开端，而那时的他们还一无所知。

“嗨。”Charles悄声道。

“我没想到会被救上来。”Charles抬头，重新回到自己的身体的冲击让他的胃部不适。Erik在微笑，他俯视着冥想盆，一半脸庞在阴影里。“我是孤魂野鬼，没有朋友和家人，没有真正的敌人。我上课时低着头，迟交作业就被关了禁闭。我因为双亲死亡而麻木，得过且过，没有真正的生活。”他抬起目光，飘向Charles。“然后你来了，实打实地闯进我的生活。然后，唔，按俗话说，其余的就是历史了。”

烟气又在缭绕。Charles低下头，让冥想盆带他浸入下一段Erik精心萃取的记忆。

“我不懂你，Erik，你半辈子都在麻瓜中间生活，怎么还那么仇视他们？”

“在他们中间生活正是我这么鄙视他们的原因，Charles。你好像认为所有的麻瓜都像你在麻瓜研究课上看的故事书里的那些人，全都可怜又友善，对周身的魔法视之不见。他们不是。在我的能力显露出来的时候，在我不小心召唤出一股水浇灭着火的房子时，他们有没有冲到我身旁向我道贺、跟我握手？没有。他们恐惧地望着我，想抓住我，想锁住我，在我身上做实验。他们是小人。”

“我真的为你在那个可怕孤儿院的遭遇难过，Erik，但麻瓜不是都那个样子。大部分都是好的、无辜的人。”

“我们是进化的下一步，你自己说的。”

“是的，但我不认为我们因此就有权利看低或是奴役麻瓜。就算他们会灭绝，那也该是我们社会渐进的、自然的合并。看看他们没有使用魔法发明的机器吧，他们的想象力惊人。看看那些成为了不起的女巫男巫的麻瓜出身的人。他们不像是你想的那么没用。”

他们的友情并不全然顺利。两个男孩常常不合争吵，他们老是激辩到深夜，最后因为半夜不睡被关禁闭，然后继续争论。Charles坚信巫师与麻瓜可以和谐共存，Erik则激烈反对。

他们争吵的回忆换了一个又一个，Charles不由得温柔地笑了。他从来没遇见过Erik这样能同他争论的人，连Raven也比不上。Erik热切维护自己的信念，生气勃勃，顽固极了。有时候他们能说服对方不情不愿地同意自己的某些观点，但更多时候，他们上床睡觉时静脉里仍涌流着灼烧的肾上腺素。从一开始就很明显，他们都享受辩论，互相抛出理念观点，直到口干舌燥。

接下来的回忆在一片缓慢而温柔的缤纷色彩中涌入视野，仿佛一副大师之作从空白画布上浮现。Charles屏住呼吸，他一直在想这件事什么时候会出现。

他们的初吻发生在Erik的17岁生日。一个年幼的自己，被Erik纤长手指捏住下巴时脸颊飞红。15岁的Charles给生日男孩送了一盒他知道Erik最喜欢的糖果，最近去霍格莫德买的。Erik看了一眼薄荷蛤蟆和草莓夹心巧克力球，就将他们抛在桌上，猛地把Charles推到墙面。Charles只觉得大吃一惊，他早就说服自己这件事不可能发生了。他一直喜欢这个年长的男巫，自从……呃，有可能是自从他们相遇的那一天，不过可以肯定地说是自从他们摸进级长洗浴室的那一夜。Erik脱了个光，Charles结结巴巴，转身太迟。哪怕隔着袍子，图书馆的粗糙石墙仍磨得他皮肤疼，但有Erik捧着他的脸、他们的嘴唇轻柔相触，Charles再没多想。

之后他们一起吃了巧克力。两人盘腿坐在图书馆角落的一张桌子下面，满嘴的草莓奶油，还有羞涩地偷吻。第二天他们都因为糖果吃得太多犯了恶心，但更多的亲吻就足以解决问题。

“你真不知道我对你的感觉，是不是。”Erik想道，Charles又一次将自己从冥想盆中拉出来。“那么多不太隐晦的暗示和恋恋不舍的触摸。即使在我那天晚上拒绝了Magda的约会，跟你一起做作业玩巫师棋之后，你还是不懂。”

“我当时才15岁，Erik，”Charles耸耸肩，一只手挠了挠乱发，“哪比得上现在会调情。” 

冥想盆邀请般地闪了闪光，一团涌流的粉彩。Charles又潜进去。

回忆一段段地快速来袭，好像一本显影图片的手翻书。他们课间牵着手走过秘密通道，将亲吻留到八卦群众视野之外。他们藏在树枝里接吻， Charles猛地晃了一下、紧紧抓住大腿间的粗糙树皮时，两人才分开。Erik脖子得到的第一个吻痕藏在围巾和衬衫领口之下，疼痛又甜美，催他记起上回去的月光下的猫头鹰屋。

Erik尽管比他大，却从来没有催过Charles，只有几个格外色情的吻、偶尔解开的衬衫。他嘴上不饶人，行为却是绅士，自制力为Charles自己所不能及。

然后Charles到了十六岁，一切都不受控制了。

“你知道什么快到了。”Erik从冥想盆烟雾外传来。Charles笑了。

“什么还是谁？”*

*译注：“You know what’s coming next.”“What or who?”此处双关，coming可作高潮解。

虽然看不见脸，Charles还是能生动想象出Erik无奈的白眼。“真糟糕，Charles。”

猫头鹰屋几乎没有变化。还是一样的羽毛沙沙、爪子咔咔，地板上散落着不幸老鼠的骨头。墙上是一样的栖木石头，有的猫头鹰独居，有的一家群居，缩在彼此的翅膀下。毋庸置疑，有的猫头鹰从那时住到了现在，它们的年纪和智慧胜过学校的半数人口。

房间里唯一改变的是在漆黑中拥抱的两个男孩的外貌。Charles长了不少，令他失望的是主要长了宽度而非高度。他身体结实，手掌宽大，现在正抓着Erik的头发。Erik长得更高了，肩膀变宽，腰却还是细得惊人。他们的吻同过去在一千只明亮鸟眼严峻注视下分享的吻不同。这一次他们可不打算轻易停下。

Erik的嘴巴一路向下，暂停咬了一口Charles诱人的喉咙，然后往下，留下一连串柔软慵懒的吻。颀长的手指快速找到Charles的袍扣，Charles没有阻止，只向后仰头，任由Erik的舌头扫过颈子与锁骨之间的凹陷。Erik膝盖跪地的声音被猫头鹰落下的羽毛毯子闷住。

此刻旁观的Charles心冒到了嗓子眼，Erik拉开Charles的长袍，拽下裤子拉链。他记得自己当时微微紧张的心情——这里，年轻的他低头一看，不安地咬了咬唇——但是，老天，这是他最最想要的了，胜过坐一次那个不用魔法即可飞翔空中的麻瓜神奇发明。他们为这一刻等得太久，几周来的每一个吻都流连得更久一点。

Erik抬起眼睛，与他四目相对，紧张兮兮，同时有活生生的饥渴欲望。Charles呼了一口气，自觉放松，沉默地点头同意。

他们都没有经验。没错，他们吻过、摸过、抱过，但这是一个全新的领域。Erik把他的裤子和内裤都拽到脚踝处，猫头鹰屋冷得他直哆嗦，起了鸡皮疙瘩。Charles脸红透了，暴露无遗，羞羞答答——操。Erik的嘴唇碰触他的龟头的第一下，他就差点膝盖打弯。

Erik动作并不熟练，但Charles只挺过了两分钟。他为这种奇妙而陌生的感觉神魂颠倒，它绝不同于自己手的感觉，也不同于他舔湿手心闭上眼睛、想象Erik张开嘴唇含住他的色情画面——噢，梅林，就像那样。他一只手埋在Erik头发里，另一只手向上抓住一截空栖木，头重重撞上墙面，眼睛紧闭。年长的Charles听着少年的自己呼出的那一串断断续续、放荡不羁的声音，几乎要犯尴尬。

从此独处一室再也不保险，无人的桌子再也不会保持干净。他们的激情永远饥渴无度，两人最后一丝自制力也被抛到风中。Charles望着那段欲望迷蒙的胶片记忆，脸烧得通红——Charles跪在猎场看守小屋的后面；猫头鹰屋地上铺了一层他们的袍子，Erik润滑过的手指插进他的身体；一句快速念出的咒语使Charles的腿变得滑溜溜，Erik灼热沉重的身体压在他背上，撞进他腿间那片又热又紧的地方。目前，他们尚羞于进行彻底的插入式性爱。他们设法在宵禁后偷偷溜到一起的时间太短，何况级长和教师还在巡查走廊。要是他们那时知道有求必应屋就好了。

“那一天你放出了一头怪物，一头不知餍足的怪物。”Charles从冥想盆中抬起头，轻轻笑道，他的颈子还红着，“我希望你对自己满意。”

“满意极了。”Erik咧嘴一笑，洁白的牙齿在月光下闪耀。他朝冥想盆点点头，“继续看。”

Erik的毕业典礼是美好的，但又极其令人伤心。Charles站在六年级的同学中，即使是和其他人一起欢呼的时候，又甜又苦的眼泪也固执地凝在眼角。Erik再也不是霍格沃茨的学生了，别无选择地将学校留在身后，住进霍格莫德的一家魔法宠物店楼上的一居室公寓。Charles尽可能频繁地前来拜访，既包括经过允许的，还有通往蜂蜜公爵地窖的秘密通道。Erik讨厌这个小套房，讨厌半夜惊醒他的魔法生物的啼叫，讨厌阴魂不散老是来找他要房租的房东。更主要的是，他想念霍格沃茨，他在那儿感觉多么安全舒心啊。当然了，他深深想念Charles永久的陪伴，犹如哀悼失去的胳膊。

不过，拥有自己的住处确有其优势。随着他们的第一次的回忆涌来的欲望是那么的强烈，几乎让Charles头晕目眩，他的呼吸细得像针。缠结的床单掩着缠结的肢体，血红映着苍白。这段回忆活灵活现，他能闻到他们身体上洁净又新鲜的汗水，听到反复叫喊彼此名字的火热呻吟之下木床的嘎吱作响。他注视着，看得痴了：Charles躺着，双腿紧紧地绕着Erik的腰身，他们嘴唇相拂，却并不是接吻，他们张口，呼进两人间因呼吸而潮湿的空气中。尽管事前已有仔细准备，一开始却还是很疼。Erik关切询问，Charles却快速摇头，腿把Erik的腰缠得更紧。多年躲在图书馆后面羞涩亲吻后，他们终于真正连接，与肌肤相亲的欢愉相比，疼痛不足为道。他们的动作略显青涩，步调与姿势都犹犹豫豫。但即使是现在，Charles都认为那是完美的。呃，本来可以完美的，如果楼下宠物店的蟾蜍没有上楼进入房间，在Charles即将高潮的关口正好跳到他的胸膛上的话。

“我觉得你的尖叫几乎震破了我的耳膜，”Erik的深沉嗓音将Charles再次带入现实，“看到那只该死的蟾蜍我还很为自己骄傲呢。”

Charles毕业（当然，所有科目都是优秀）后，学校立刻请他做麻瓜研究教授。Erik不是很满意这门科目，但他们的争吵丝毫无损Charles的热情。若不是Erik给记忆镀上了一层温柔的玫瑰色光晕，他欢笑着手舞足蹈的画面就太羞耻了。

“你受聘黑魔法防御术的时候看起来也不怎么冷静啊，Erik。”Charles玩笑嗔道，“我好像记得你从房间跑下去跟房东握手来着。还有，别以为我没看见你拥抱那只猫。”

为了庆祝新工作，两人去美国玩了一周，总算满足了Charles坐一次飞机的人生梦想。整个航程Erik都闷闷不乐（“我们为什么不用门钥匙？不然我们早就到了，不用堵在这个死亡陷阱里。”），可一旦这个国家的闷热空气接触到他的肌肤，他就高兴起来了。他连迪士尼乐园都喜欢，步步逼近的金属过山车和麻瓜扮的超大卡通老鼠令他着迷。在这里，麻瓜与魔法的界限模糊不清，色彩、噪音、防晒霜的重气味和肉桂吉拿果（churros）令Erik也忘记偏见，尽管只有一周。

看见自己融入麻瓜的衣着，Charles嗤的笑了：夏威夷花衬衫和格格不入的橘色过膝短裤。降温后他罩了一件毛茸茸的蓝色开衫，麻瓜从墨镜下抬眼向他注目，他就开心地挥手。Erik适应麻瓜时尚的速度惊人，他穿了一条薄薄的卡其裤和一件马球衫，看起来性感的要命。弗罗里达的光天化日之下，Charles发现自己很难不对Erik毛手毛脚。

离开时他们鼻子晒脱了皮，收获了许多魔法相机和Charles深爱的一次性麻瓜设备拍下的照片。Erik不信任静止照片，还怀疑地戳弄一张他和Charles站在一个扮成泰山的麻瓜边的照片。

在霍格沃茨拥有稳定工作的最大好处不是薪水，也不是成为德高望重教授的自豪感——而是重新住到一起，回到他们所拥有过最最接近于家的地方。一开始，他们讨论过一起买房——在霍格沃茨附近的苏格兰乡村，或是海边小镇。他们甚至去一个巫师聚居的村子看了一栋小别墅，手紧紧牵着手，在房间里转悠，想象未来在爬满青藤的裂纹墙后的日常生活。最终，Erik颇为害羞地承认，他觉得假期呆在学校更好。Charles松了口气。他们共同度过每一夜，在彼此身边醒来，肩并着肩用餐。他们有图书馆、有书房，四周空间宽阔，住在城堡之外又有什么意义呢？学生们最喜欢Charles，许多人课间课后都追着他跑，聆听耐心公正的开导。于Erik，霍格沃茨的四墙稳定安全，其中有他所爱的每一个人、每一件事物。为什么要离开呢？（另外，自从发现有求必应屋及他们每次进去后出现的各种古怪玩意儿，他们两人就都不急着离开霍格沃茨及其诸多惊喜了。）

回忆越来越浓，朦胧思绪与珍藏画面的片段转得飞快：Charles正熟睡，一只手压在腮下，赤裸肩膀上雀斑散落，映得瓷白肌肤格外鲜明；Charles12岁，专心致志，眯着眼睛握着魔杖；他们想变成箭猪的曲别针，猛地抖了一下就飞出去，正打中Sean的眼睛；还有不满地皱着一张脸的他，愤怒地嚼着卷心菜味的比比多味豆。

更多，更快，色彩纷杂流淌——慵懒午后的湖边，Charles把玩Erik的手指，魔杖尖从指节扫到指甲；笑容在唇边飞扬，又在眼角绽放；争执化为突然的吻和美妙至极的愤怒性爱；他的声音，对着Erik的嘴唇低语的第一声“我爱你”；乐声与Charles不知怎的抓住火焰威士忌后醉醺醺跳舞的微茫记忆……一切都在这里，都在他的脑中旋转。他们爱情的画面、声音与气味。

“我还有许多其他回忆可以给你看，”Erik的指尖拂过石制冥想盆的边沿，“实际上，有22年的分量。”

“梅林啊，别说了，现在我觉得自己老了。”Charles飞快眨眼，边从冥想盆出来边擦眼睛。烟气无辜而甜美地打转，秘藏其深处的汹涌情感。

“你喜欢你的礼物吗？”Erik问。Charles若不是那么了解他，恐怕会漏过他细细隐藏在语气中的关切。

他笑了，慢慢扬起嘴唇，“我爱它。”他绕过冥想盆，一只手环住Erik的颈背，将他拉下来轻轻接吻，“谢谢你。这是我收到的最好的圣诞礼物。”

Erik拥住Charles的腰，带小个子的男人踮起脚，“我能得到私密的圣诞回礼吗？”

“实际上，我的确给你准备了一份。”

Erik眨眨眼，不相信地拧起眉毛。“是什么？”

Charles的微笑变为狼一般的笑容，就算他头上冒出魔鬼的角Erik也不会惊讶。“记得我们上次去伦敦经过的那家麻瓜商店吗？黑窗子、模特暴露的那家。”

Erik慢慢点头，领悟与兴奋在他胃中搅动。“怎么？”

“你改袍子的时候我好像去那儿买了点东西。麻瓜喜欢私下用的东西。比如情侣之间。”

“用电的吗？电池在学校的魔咒下没用，记得吗？”

“啊，但只要有正确的咒语，它好用着呢。拜托……像你这样讨厌麻瓜的怪人多少也会喜欢圣诞性爱的，对吧？”

“算你好运，谁让我这么爱你。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留下kudos❤


End file.
